Angels and Gods
by SagittariusWarrior
Summary: Full summary inside because it is way too long to fit in the amount of characters that Fanfiction has given me. Please read this! I hope you love it, and I'll love you forever if you read this and leave a review! I don't own anything btw -SagWarrior
1. Intro

Angels and Gods

Summery

Angels and Gods were never supposed to mix. That was evident when a war broke out that left the Titans leaving their power to mortals that became the Gods that humans know of today,. And hundreds of Angels dead. The Angels have since then given up trying to save the souls of the Gods, and the Gods have long since stopped listening or caring for the guardians of Heaven even when they were mortals. Dimitri, one of Gabriel's men: a messenger, has a very good reputation among the Angels. Eris is the infamous Goddess of discord and chaos that listens to no one. When the Angels have to work overtime to protect the human race from Eris' destruction, Dimitri takes it upon himself to become Eris' conscious. While he tries to get into the goddess' head, do sparks fly? Does Eris' black soul lighten at the touch of the heavenly messenger? Can Angels and Gods actually live together again? Or even love?


	2. The Threat

"Dimitri!"

I stood up from my seat on a purple, evening cloud when I heard the voice of my friend Ivan. I looked to see him waving for me to come over to his cloud, his expression told me that it urgent. I kicked of the fluffy substance and flew over to him. I folded my wings behind me as I landed.

"Ivan. What seems to bed the matter?"

"Gabriel had summoned all of the Angels for a special meeting. Something about the humans needing protection."

I sighed before we both took off towards the arena. Things like this rarely happened, but when it did, it was a long, drawn out process.

Ivan and I landed just side by side in the crowd of Angels that had gathered to hear what Gabriel had to say. I recognized my friends Christian, Lissa, and Adrian among the people. That's when I knew that it was important. If Lissa, and Guardian Angel, and Christian, and Angel of Death who ferries souls to the other side, are here at this meeting, than there was a serious threat that needed to be taken care of.

Lissa, Christian, and Adrian joined Ivan and me just as Gabriel began to inform us about the problem.

"Angels, a old threat has come back to Earth and is harming the human race. We need every eligible Angel out there to clean up the mess that has been made." Gabriel's voice rang out above the crowd and settled on ears that drank in every word.

"What exactly is the threat?" Christian called.

"Eris the Goddess of Discord and Chaos has been making even more messes and disasters than usual," Gabriel answered. From my position, I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was somewhat frightened by the Goddess.

The crowd murmured amongst themselves and Gabriel let it happen.

"That explains why I have been seeing more souls on this side of the veil," Christian said thoughtfully.

"I heard from Mia that her charge has had several close calls in the past week. Why on earth would Eris cause this much damage in such a short period of time?" Lissa wondered. She leaned in closer to Christian.

"Maybe someone on Olympus finally made her mad enough. You all know as well as I do that she doesn't get this mad without a cause. Look at what happened when Sinbad was alive. Eris made the whole city of Syracuse fall when he humiliated her," Adrian pointed out.

"It was Zeus this time if you must know, Mr. Adrian."

We all spun around to see Gabriel standing behind us with a grave expression on his face. He had has hands folded behind his back and his white robes and wings reminded us just how high on the ladder he was.

"Zeus, Sir?" Ivan questioned.

"Yes. The God had Eris banned from a party that he was holding. Every God and Goddess was in attendance, but she was scratched off the guest list. This is her revenge."

"Oh great. This is going to turn into another Trojan War!" Christian exclaimed.

Gabriel gave Christian a look that was slightly astonished. "I thought you enjoyed working."

"I do, but not when I have a million people coming through the gates. It's sickening how many humans die in a war." Christian's eyes hardened.

"Eris wouldn't start another war would she? She got in trouble with the last one," Lissa wondered.

"To be honest, Vasilissa, I wouldn't put it past her. Eris is the essence of chaos. It's what she craves and desires. If she doesn't get it, she'll make the next day even worse for the mortals," Gabriel stated.

"What if there was a way to get her to not crave chaos? What if something could be done to change her mind on things?" I asked suddenly. A plan was formulating in my head.

Gabriel looked at me with questions in his eyes. He picked the first, most obvious one. "What do you have in mind, Dimitri?"

"What if Eris had a guardian? An Angel that goes and becomes her conscious for lack of a better word." I threw out.

Everyone pondered this for a moment. "Are you volunteering to go and try to reason with Eris?" Ivan asked.

"Why not? It would be a challenge and I'm pretty sure that I could get her to change her ways," I replied comfidently.

"Okay. While the Angels are trying to rescue the human race, you, Dimitri, will be with Eris. Keep her in your sight and get your plan working. I don't want my Angels out there for long," Gabriel allowed. He then turned and left, melting into the crowd of winged people.

Ivan shoved my shoulder. "What are you thinking? Are you mental? Have you been flying around too high in the atmosphere?"

"No, I want the challenge. I can do this, I just hope that she'll listen," I admitted.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Dimitri. Eris isn't one to be taken lightly," Lissa told me.

I watched my friends leave while I stayed rooted in my spot.

"I just hope that I know what I'm doing too," I muttered before I took off to find the Goddess of Discord.


	3. The Goddess Morning Ball

Even from my realm of chaos, I knew that Apollo had made the sun rise. His horses made enough noise to wake the dead, and since I lived on the outskirts of the Earth, I got to hear the rising of the sun and those damned horses every morning. Lucky me.

I rose from my lounging position on my settee and went to my "office". As I walked out of the gates of Tartarus, the world floated in a mass of clouds in the center of the universe. The stars and other planets surrounded me as I moved towards my target. My pets, the constellations that were shaped as the monsters that humans feared, woke up as my presence became known.

"What a glorious morning," I said to no one in particular. "Too bad I'm about to change all of that."

I gave out a dark chuckle as I swirled the clouds in Earth's atmosphere with my fingertips. My monsters roared and cried in excitement. They were just as anxious to get the chaotic ball rolling just as much as I was.

I leaned towards the globe and looked for something to start the day off with. I glanced over the New World with disinterest. There wasn't any fun in tormenting a country when no one knows about it, and from what I heard from Hades when we talked last, the Fates don't see anyone discovering the New World for several hundred to a thousand years.

My eyes roamed over the sea and Europe. Not many people lived there so nothing caught my attention. I jumped down to Africa, and I felt a grin creep onto my face.

"Oh, doesn't this look promising!" I gasped in delight.

I watched as Pharaoh Ramses the Third tried his hardest to get his workers to erect a statue of himself. He was setting himself up for disaster. That disaster's name was Eris. I was going to enjoy this.

"Scorpio!" I called softly, my eye still trained on Egypt's king. "Let's play with the old King Ramses, shall we?"

I watched as my scorpion monster crawled out of the sky and fell through the clouds, shrinking in size so when he landed in the sandy desert, he would be the perfect size to wreck havoc on the unexpected public.

As Scorpio did his job, I found two more places that required my attention somewhere else in the world. Leo went to terrorize a festival in India where the royal family was, and Cetus successfully went to sink an armada of ships. The world was waking up chaos and I loved it.

I took another look around after I greeted Scorpio back from Egypt. Rome hadn't seen much action since the Trojan War had started only ten years ago, but they were long past due a visit from me. As I calculated my next move, I got a feeling that something was off. I had no idea what it was, but something was wrong. I looked around the world for the problem, and I found it.

_Angels._

I got an evil idea in my head. I smiled darkly at the Christian, winged beings. I was going to toy with them.

"Eris, I think you just hit the jackpot!" I laughed out. "Hades is going to love you for sending him winged men from God!"

I turned to my monsters. "Okay, my pets, you all know what to do."

I watched as one by one, my monsters fell to Earth in the areas around the Angels. They were going to be busy, but that didn't bother me. The fact that the world was going to be in shambles for the next little bit was enough to make my mood happy, even if my brother had banned me from his little party. I was having a ball all on my own.

**I probably should tell you that I am a Christian! I do believe in God, and when I started writing this, I didn't mean it as a bash on God or anything. I'm just going on my research on mythology. And for those of you asking if Eris is Rose, an author never gives away her secrets so you'll have to read and find out! -SagWarrior**


	4. The Real Deal

I flew with Christian and Adrian to the gates of Heaven. They were being sent out to guard humans from the attacks of Eris. She had just sent her whole monster army to Earth and was planning on completely destroying the area where the most Angels were. That is, that's what we were hearing from the Angels on the ground.

"This is it. I'm finally going to be a field agent," Adrian said solemnly. He wasn't made to be a field agent.

"We have a better job then Dimitri," Christian pointed out.

"Yeah, but he set himself up for failure." Adrian cut me a sympathetic look.

"At least I'll find out if I can change the Goddess's ways. If I do, then that's one less threat to worry about," I said pointedly. I was bound, bent, and determined to win this challenge.

"If that's a fancier way of committing suicide, than yeah that's what you're doing," Adrian muttered.

"I'll figure it out…As soon as I find out how to get to Tartarus," I mumbled.

Christian looked at me like I was nuts. "You want to change a Goddess' mind, but you don't even know where she lives?"

"I didn't think about it when I volunteered." I never messed up this back when it came to an assignment.

"Dude, you screwed up. You're a dead man," Christian said shaking his head.

"Coming from an Angel, that means a lot," Adrian pointed out.

"Okay, I'll go down to Earth with you, and I'll figure out a way to catch the Goddess' attention from there," I reasoned. It sounded like a good plan.

"Fine, but don't get in the way," Christian ordered.

With that, we took off towards the earth. We flew over the seas and lands until we came upon the country that we were to be working, the deserts in Israel. What we saw there was incredible. The Goddess had completely destroyed the land. People were running in all directions screaming in languages that I didn't know. Buildings were falling and the ground shook. A fire broke out somewhere behind us. Angels were everywhere, fighting the monsters that were causing all the damage.

"My God," Adrian whispered as he took in the scene.

"Adrian!" Christian shouted. He grabbed his tunic and yanked him out of the path of the crab monster. It was huge and completely out of this world.

"Thanks. Cancer has grown in size since I last saw him," Adrian admitted trying to smooth his clothes.

"Looks like Cancer isn't our only problem." I pointed to a huge lion that was running our way. Leo, I think it's name was.

"Jesus!" Christian cursed as we dove away from the beast.

Adrian gave a short laugh. "You know, for an Angel, you use the Lord's name in vain way too much."

"At this point, I don't care!" Christian shouted.

I turned from my friends and scouted out a place to execute my plan. I had to get the Goddess' attention and it wasn't going to happen with me hiding behind a pile of rubble. I looked around to find a place to shout a curse or something to Eris, but something stopped me. My eyes fell on a scene that made my blood chill. Leo was about to attack a small family that was huddled against a wall. The mother held her daughter tightly and cried out for help.

Letting my Angel instincts take over, I launched myself at the lion. A sword that was made of Spiritual matter materialized in my hands and I caught the lion unaware. With one clean movement, the lion's head fell from its shoulders. I watched as the head rolled to the ground and the beast vanished before my eyes, the body probably going back to Eris.

I looked up to see the family's reaction to my slaying of the lion, but they were staring at the place where the lion had once stood. They didn't move, didn't blink, and I feared that they didn't breathe. I looked around me and noticed that everything was frozen. I dropped the sword from my hands only to find that it didn't drop. It was suspended in the air as if an invisible hand was holding it there.

I took a step back from the sword and sand suddenly picked up from the ground and began to spin around me in a whirlwind. It spun faster and faster until I couldn't see anything in front of me but tan sand. I didn't try to fight it or go through it, I just let it happen because part of me was curious about what as going to happen. I got my wish all too soon.

"Today had such a lovely beginning, but then you had to ruin my fun." A chilling, beautiful, disappointed voice came from the sand. It was a woman's voice and something told me that I had gotten my wish of finding Eris.

"Eris?" I asked to make sure.

"So you do know me. I take pride in the fact that an Angel like you would know such a Goddess as me."

From the sand, a woman's form came through and stepped into the eye of the cyclone with me. Eris stood before me in all her chaotic glory. Long, black hair moved as if she was underwater. Her skin was pale, but not the sickly kind, the kid that was beautiful and dangerous. Her long purple dress hung from her neck in all the right way and showed off her curves. She was gorgeous and lethal. Every man's dream.

"You aren't unheard of in Heaven," I managed to say. I was surprised how calm and collected I sounded when clearly I was thrown off by the Goddess' appearance.

"That's fabulous!" Eris clasped her hands together in pleasure. She was enjoying her popularity in Heaven, but that suddenly changed when she came up to me face-to-face and glared. "But that doesn't excuse the death of my lion. Leo was on of my best land fighters and you decided to behead him. That wasn't all too nice even from an Angel. I'm disappointed." She shook her head and turned her back on me.

"Why did you send the monsters to Earth?" I asked. I needed to know.

"Because I wanted to, because I can. I am the Goddess of Discord if you have already forgotten, Angel. I saw that your little friends were down in Israel and I wanted to have a little fun. Is that a bad thing?" Eris' voice rose and she stalked towards me angrily.

"You are killing innocent people!" I exclaimed.

"That's not my problem. Hades deals with the souls of those who don't believe in your God. It's his job to cross them into the Underworld," she said dismissively.

"So you enjoy watching humans die and suffer because you want to have fun?" I crossed my arms and stood my ground. I couldn't believe that someone could be this heartless.

"It's my job, my life, my passion. I enjoy it. And I enjoy making you mad." Eris got an evil look in her eye as a sly grin spread over her face. "It makes your wings shake and your pretty brown eyes harden. That's cute." Her hand brushed my hairline and went all the way down to my jaw line. "But Angels aren't my type."

I stared at her. She was reading me like an open book. When I was angry, my wings did shake and my eyes changed. They didn't exactly harden, but they changed from brown to black, black as night.

"See? You're doing it right now. Those pretty little feathers shaking in the wind that isn't caused by my sand storm. Your eyes are darkening and turning hard. It's sexy and I like that…sort of. Like I said, you're an Angel. The enemy to the Gods and Goddesses of Olympus." Eris' expression turned from knowledgeable to confused and curious. "Tell me, Angel, what made you want to kill my lion?"

The question threw me off completely, but I recovered as quickly as possible.

"It was about to kill a mother and daughter! What was I supposed to do? Let them die?" I stared at her, again, in disbelief.

"We'll you're not like me so I suppose not, Angel." Eris gave me a once over.

"Dimitri. The name is Dimitri, not Angel," I corrected.

Eris turned to me looking amused. "I think I'll stick with Angel. It's more soft than Dimitri." She said my name like it was a dirty rag.

"Well I prefer to call you Eris because that is your name. I would appreciate it if you gave me that same respect." I was treading in rough waters to begin with. The newfound courage that was in my voice was going to get me in trouble.

"You know, Angel, I like you. You have spunk and guts to come up here and tell me stand up to me. As a Goddess, I respect that." She floated over to my other side and circled around me. "Now, is saving a small, poor family all that you wanted to accomplish when you killed my pet?"

She was catching on, either by some ability that she has or because she was that smart. Something told me not to insult her intelligence.

"I wanted to get to know you," I started. "I had heard things about you and I thought that if I killed one of your monsters, I'd get to you."

Eris studied me for a moment before laughing evilly. "Do you think that I am that stupid? Angel, you are going to have to try much harder than that to convince me that you don't have ulterior motives. You may be an Angel with wings and a halo, but I know that everyone has secrets. Some may even be dark." I noticed the dark gleam in her eyes.

"So what if I do? It's none of your concern. I got your attention and now I can live happily," I said stubbornly. Adrian and Christian would laugh in my face if they saw me now.

"You made it my business when you beheaded my lion. Then again, you were foolish enough to do it knowingly. I can't figure out if it is because you are just that dumb, or you are a glutton for evil, vengeful Goddesses that like to play with fire. Which is it?" She looked expectantly.

I decided to play with the Goddess a little. "I like to think that I have a thing for trouble."

I was so asking for it…


	5. Mortal Danger

I looked at Dimitri trying to figure out this Angel. He was toying with me and I knew it. It was just how to make him crack that had me tumbling to a holt in my tracks.

"If you want trouble," I started, "then come to my realm in three days time." I waved a hand towards the sand cyclone that I had made. The star that was the gate to Tartarus came into view through the winds. "Follow that star to Tartarus and I'll meet you there."

Dimitri looked at the star and studied it seriously before looking at me. "Deal."

"Perfect. It's a date then," I laughed softly.

I smiled at the heroic Angel before I decided to drop him. I had wasted enough time playing around and I needed to get back to more trouble making. That and Hades was probably waiting to lecture me on the dead body overload in the Underworld.

"I have things to do so if you'll excuse me." I bowed and materialized out of the sand storm, leaving Angel Boy standing there in the center.

I arrived in my office and laughed at the stupidity of the Angel. I was laughing so hard that I didn't even notice that there was someone else in the room with me.

"Eris."

I turned to see my partner in crime, Hades, standing and looking rather angry.

"Hades! So nice of you to visit me in my home. What may I do for you?" I said as hospitable as I could manage.

"Eris, this is madness. Have you seen what you have created?" Hades said gesturing towards the pathetic planet behind me.

"I have and it's magnificent. I see nothing wrong with this picture," I said. I put my hands on my hips.

"I'm not trying to get on your bad side, but things aren't looking good for you, Eris. The Fates have paid me a visit to tell me about my future and yours. They see dark things coming for you." Hades' attitude had changed completely.

"If it was so important, they would have come to me as well," I snapped.

"Eris, listen to me, you're not going to have a happy ending. Zeus is looking for a way to change you into a mortal or a demi-god or something. Anything to take your power away and make you less of a threat. This is serious."

The words hit me hard. My cold heart chilled even more at the thought of my father, my own father, turning me mortal. He wanted me gone and he was actively trying to find a way.

"Zeus isn't the only one. I heard that the Angels are looking as well. Rumor has it that is has to be silver, solid silver, to turn you. I doubt that it will happen, but just watch your back. I implore you to change your ways a little. Zeus is furious and he won't stop unless you change or you're dead."

Hades then left in a burst of flames, leaving me alone in my office. My pets were silent for once, even as Leo rejoined his brothers. I felt my hands clench into fists and my eyes darken. My lips peeled back over clenched teeth. My body and hair shook violently as the news that I had just heard settled into my brain. I was going to make Zeus pay for this. Some how, some day.

**Okay, just for some visuals for Eris' appearance, if you have seen the movie Sinbad, (The cartoon version made by Warner Brothers of Dream Works) then that is what Eris looks like. Dimitri and everyone else is what you already think of when you read the books/fanfiction stories. -SagWarrior**


	6. Winning my Argument

For the rest of the day, I paced. I was wearing holes in the cosmos because I was walking in the same line back and forth for so long. I wasn't giving a damn anyway. I was too busy mulling over what Hades had told me. Was there a way for me to be turned into a mortal or demi-god? Was Zeus really plotting against me? What about the Angels?

I stopped suddenly. Angels. Dimitri was an Angel. I felt a sly smile start to spread on my face. I was so going to use that a halo wearing, wing sporting, Angel Boy to get my answers. I need to know what on Earth is going on and if the rumors are true, but first, I need to visit the Fates.

I materialized at the gates of Mount Olympus. The Fates were unpredictable and couldn't be found unless they wanted to be found. If I arrived at Zeus' house, then maybe he'll help me find them or they'll find me.

I walked through the gates and maybe myself stand up straight and head held high. I made sure that I looked sexy and dangerous at the same time. It was something that I was good at.

Almost immediately upon my arrival, the Gods and Goddesses of Olympus started to notice me. I watched as the heads of my fellow immortals turned in my direction in astonishment. I smiled at them as I made my way to Zeus and Hera's chairs at the head of the really long table in the middle of the chamber that was Olympus.

"Wow. You guys need to lighten up! You all are acting like someone let Medusa walk right into this place and you're all stone! It's just me, not some gorgon," I teased.

"Eris," Hera said cautiously, "so nice of you to drop by."

"Well I couldn't pass up an opportunity to see my family again! We are one big, happy family. At least, that is the impression that I was under." I felt my mood start to sour.

"What do you mean, Eris?" Hera asked.

"What I mean is, Your Grace, that rumor has it that your charming husband is looking for ways to get rid of me." I glared at Zeus as I spoke.

"That's enough Eris. You have no right to call me out like that," Zeus thundered. His voice ricocheted off the walls.

"Where did you get that information from?" Hera demanded.

"Oh, a little birdie told me just this afternoon." I looked at my nails as if they were more interesting than ratting out Hades to his brother and sister-in-law.

"That accusation is false I assure you, Eris," Hera stated. She looked like she was apologizing for her husband's lies. Pathetic.

"The sad thing is, I think that my accusation is true, Hera. Zeus has always feared me. He is scared of what I am capable of and everyone knows that his pride was wounded when his own daughter started the Trojan War. He's also upset that more humans are worshipping me and not him. They want to protect themselves from my pets, not lightening." My voice rose with every sentence. I felt my breath start to quicken and my smile wouldn't leave my face.

"That's preposterous!" Zeus yelled. "How dare you come into my house and accuse me of such things!"

I advanced towards the God of all Gods and his bride. My eyes trained only on Zeus.

"You are scared of me. You are frightened by what I can do and you don't want anything to happen to you, or anything that can ruin your reputation. Getting rid of me will make all of your fears disappear."

"What exactly can make you not be here exactly?" Hera asked.

"A solid, silver stake."

Everyone in the room turned to see three hideous women all dressed in black standing in the center of the room. The middle sister held an eyeball that was their key to see the past, present, and future. The Fates were the most powerful beings besides Zeus because of their gift of sight.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"A solid, silver stake is the only way to turn a God or Goddess into a demi-god. Drinking the water from the river Styx will turn a demi-god mortal forever. Both ways will result in the loss of powers and access to Mount Olympus," the sisters said together. They had a creepy way of always talking in unison.

I looked right at Zeus. A looked that screamed, 'Gotcha' was plastered to my face. I won against the mighty Zeus.

"The sad thing, is that you knew that I was right. I'll enjoy watching you fail in your silly attempt to get rid of me. What would you do without the Goddess of Chaos to keep things interesting?" I gave an evil chuckle before walking back towards the gates. I sidestepped the Fates and turned around after I pushed the gates open. "It was lovely seeing all of you again. Until next time!"

I dematerialized just outside the gates of Olympus, laughing at the thought of Zeus trying to destroy my chaotic and untamable self. I was going to enjoy his failure.


	7. Exactly What I had In Mind

I watched from my seat on the rocky cliffs that outlook the Mediterranean Sea. Eris's voice and face still swam in my head. Was it possible that I was falling for a Goddess? Was there a way to make her not so evil? I didn't have much time to think it over because Ivan landed beside me and dropped down onto the rock.

"You are never going to believe what I found out from Christian today," Ivan said. His face was flushed and he seemed eager to tell me what news he had bottled up inside.

"Tell me before you explode!" I said.

"There is a way to turn a God into a powerless demi-god! Christian was talking to his coworkers and they have found a way, an ancient way, to turn Gods into demi-gods!"

I stared at Ivan speechless. This was my answer. I had to know how to do this to Eris and make her not dangerous to the humans.

"How? Tell me!"

"A silver stake that is charmed by Angel Magic."

I waited for further explanation, but I never got one. Ivan stared back at me like I was nuts.

"Wait, that's it? Just stab her with a silver stake that is infused by Angel Magic? That's too easy," I said in disbelief.

"It does, but you have to be able to catch the Goddess off guard to stab her. That's the hard part."

"True," I rubbed my jaw in thought. I had to come up with a smart way to get the stake into Eris' skin.

"One problem," Ivan began. "Where do you plan on getting the silver from?"

I looked up at my friend and thought. "I don't have any, and I doubt any other Angel would." I thought a little more before a thought popped into my head. "Do you think Eris has any?"

"I don't know but it's worth a look around. Say, did you ever find out where she dwells?"

"Yes. I'm to meet her at the gates of Tartarus in three days time."

"Excellent! Find something silver, a dagger or a stake, and bring it back here. Adrian, you, and I can infuse the silver and on your next little date, stab her." Ivan was getting excited about this.

"It does sound like a plan. I'd just have to survive the first date." I gave a cautious look to the star that Eris pointed out this morning.

"I swear if you actually win this challenge, you are going to be the most popular Angel up here. No one is going to ever think bad of you." Ivan said laying back against the rocks.

"And if I fail then you, Christian, Eddie, and Adrian are never going to let me live it down."

Ivan shrugged. "The downside of screwing up your opportunity at fan."

"No pressure there," I muttered.

Ivan started to ramble on about an Angel that he'd had his eyes set on for the past three hundred years and how she hasn't said even one word to him. I tuned him out and stared out across the Mediterranean at the star that Eris pointed out to me.

_Follow that star to Tartarus and I'll meet you there._

That was exactly what I planned to do.


	8. The Golden Question

I lounged around playing with the clouds in the Earth's atmosphere. It was three days since my little chat with Dimitri, Hades, and Zeus and I was waiting for Angel Boy to arrive. I knew it would take him a while to get here. Angel wings were not known for being that fast. I blame evolution.

I waited a little while longer until I heard the unmistaken able sound of my name. I perked up as I saw Angel coming through the gates of Tartarus. My pets roared and cried in anticipation.

"Easy, boys. We have a guest," I informed the star beasts.

With a single thought, I transformed the room that I was in. The dark, star-like walls and ceiling morphed into a stone hall with chairs lining the walls. Red, ripped tapestries hung from the walls. Broken windows let little light in at the top of the hall. It was my kind of décor.

"Eris?" Dimitri called.

He stood at the end of the hall looking around for me. I shrunk my size down to his, actually, just a little shorter. I appeared in the chair at the front of the room and watched as my presence registered with Dimitri.

"Eris, I was looking for you," Dimitri said as he walked towards me.

"Were you? Will I had a last minute issue to take care of before I came here. Sorry if I startled you with my sudden appearance." I said in a sickly sweet voice.

"No problem," Angel responded.

I patted the seat beside mine. "I see that you had no issue finding your way here," I noted.

"Not at all. The direction that you gave me was spot on," Dimitri teased as he sat down beside me.

I laughed a little at the tease. "You are such a tease, Angel." I tapped him on the nose with my index finger. I moved a little in my chair so that I was comfortable. "Let's talk. Tell me about yourself." I wasn't really interested, but if I made him comfortable, then maybe he'll leak on the Angels' plan on getting rid of me. That is, if the rumors were true.

"Well, I've been an Angel of Heaven for the past two centuries. I came from a small town in Russia." Dimitri stopped. A small distant look in his eyes made them glaze over a little.

"Russia? Big climate change, huh?" I gave a small chuckle at my joke.

Dimitri smirked a little. "I guess. You get used to the cold in Siberia."

"Siberia! That's even worse! The middle of nowhere! The icy desert of the entire world!" I cackled.

Angel Boy gave a nervous laugh. "Yes, I suppose you are right."

"I know I'm right. I've seen Siberia on its worst days. I caused them," I smirked.

"Naturally," Dimitri nodded.

I smiled at the Angel. "Go on with your history."

"Um, well, I had three sisters: two older and one younger. Karolina had a son, Paul and a daughter, Zoya. We all lived with my grandmother and mother."

"Your father?" I inquired.

"Left us. After my sister Viktoria was born, he left us." Dimitri looked down at the crackled, dull marble floor.

I watched the Angel stare at the floor. His brown eyes were lit up with emotions, some of them I was familiar with. Others, I had to guess. Anger, despair, and hate I knew automatically. Those were emotions that I had seen or experienced before. The other ones, I was at a loss.

The emotions that I was feeling, that was a different story. I felt…sad for this man in front of me. I pitied Dimitri for missing his family. Angels were made when a person very deserving of the role dies a tragic death. Dimitri's family most likely didn't become Angels as well. His family died two hundred years ago. He was alone, and I felt sorry for him.

"How did you become an Angel?" I asked. I heard my voice as if I was listening else a lot more sympathetic than my normal persona speak.

"My friend Ivan and I saved a family from their burning house. We both died in the blaze, but when we opened our eyes, Gabriel was standing before us and gave us our wings. We are some of the few Angels that have been made by him. The rest have been made by God himself," Dimitri explained.

"I'm sorry for your loss," I muttered. The apology was actually whole-hearted. That was new coming from a Goddess with a black heart.

"How did you become a Goddess?" Dimitri asked suddenly.

I laughed a little. "Goddesses are not simply made, Angel, we are born. My mother is Nyx and from her and my father, Erebus, I was born. I was born after the war between the Gods and Angels. You are familiar with such a war I assume?" I looked at the Angel expectantly.

"Naturally. When you get your wings, you learn the history of your new people," Dimitri answered. "So where did the Gods come from? There has to be an origin to your linage."

I started to wonder if he was digging for too much information. I hid it well as I answered his question. "The Titans were the first of us. They are the ones that fought the war against the Angels. They started off at mortal humans that were given power by God to help rule the heavens above the places that he couldn't get to all the time. The Titans took over Olympus as started to rule over the people of Greece, Rome, and the surrounding areas as Kings and Queens of the lands. After the war, they passed down their power to us and we took over for them."

"But Zeus rules Olympus so wouldn't he become the King of the Gods?"

It was an honest question, but I felt my blood begin to boil. I hated Zeus and after the little argument the other day, I wasn't willing to play nice.

"He only rules Olympus because he thinks he has more power. He just has influence, he has persuasion skills that very little of us have. I could rule Olympus if I wanted to."

"Then why not?"

"I don't have time to worry about the well being of other people when I'm causing all the chaos in the world. Besides, I love Tartarus too much to leave it." I waved my arms around us as the hall that I created shook. Dust and small pieces of debris fell from the ceiling and walls. Angel Boy cringed.

"I see." Dimitri cleared his throat and looked around him as if to make sure the walls didn't cave in on him. "If you don't mind me asking, would you stay a Goddess forever, or would you want to be a mortal?"

I had my answer to my question. The Angels wanted me gone.


	9. The Golden Ticket

Eris looked at me calculatingly as she formulated her answer. A spark of what looked like anger lashed in her eyes at my question. Finally, the Goddess spoke.

"I'd like to stay as I am. The only way for me to change my answer is by force. Even then, if I was to become a mortal or not, I'd still wish to be a Goddess. Mortals are weak creatures."

It was evident that Eris had a hatred for Mortals and that the thought of becoming one was something that she despised even more.

"I can understand that," I allowed.

"Do you?"

The question and the tone of Eris' voice caught me completely unaware.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Do you really understand my point of view? You came from mortals and became an Angel. You pity the weak where I came from Gods and Goddesses and I personally enjoy threatening and destroying everything that they hold dear. So how can you say that you understand?" Eris demanded angrily.

"I can't. I was trying to agree with you," I answered truthfully.

Eris looked at me with unmasked disdain. She was about to open her mouth to say something when the constellations around us outside the shattered windows started to roar and chatter in excitement, their attention drawn towards the door that I came in. A knock sounded.

Eris rose from her seat as the room morphed from the broken hall into a room that was black as night. The hall was gone and in its place, a black, night sky. The constellations that were outside the windows were now around us. The world was floating in the center of the room, clouds floating around in the atmosphere.

Eris turned on me, "stay silent and you just might live to see the outside of the gates of Tartarus".

She then turned and instead of seeing a rotting, wooden door, I saw a large, dark man with black robes standing before us. His hands were clasped behind his back.

"Hades, what do I owe the pleasure of your unexpected visit?" Eris asked. Her hospitable tone was gone and an annoyed sarcastic one now came from the Goddess.

"You know very well why I'm here, Eris. That stunt you pulled on Olympus was not unnoticed by the rest of us Gods that have been banished from the mountain," Hades answered.

He advanced on us and I noticed that Eris grew in size to match the God of the Underworld's large size. I was completely hidden from him. Eris was protecting me.

"You're reaction is a bit delayed my friend. I did that three nights ago and you are just now showing up at my doorstep?" Eris questioned.

"I have a job that Zeus so happily bestowed on me. I have a lot more to do at work because of a little Goddess that likes to make human life completely miserable," Hades grumbled. "So forgive my tardiness."

"I haven't done anything lately. I do know Poseidon got angry at the Egyptians so that hurricane isn't my fault," Eris admitted.

"I know bout Poseidon, but your behavior lately has been atrocious! You have no idea what you have done! Now that the Gods know that you are on to them about their plan to turn you mortal, they are even more restless to do it! You are in danger Eris!" Hades thundered.

I backed away a little. I had heard horror stories about Hades and his wrath, but seeing him angry with Eris was frightening and I usually wasn't one to back down.

"Dimitri," I turned at my name, "would you mind giving me and Hades a moment of privacy? You can go right through those doors to my chambers."

Eris motioned towards a set of double doors that came out of the night sky. Only the Goddess of Chaos could make things like this happen.

I nodded and went through the doors. As I started to shut them, I heard Hades exclaim, "A mortal? In the gates of Tartarus? What are you planning on doing with him? Not another Sinbad expedition I hope?"

I slammed the doors shut and looked behind me. Eris had masked my wings to make it look like I was a mortal. She knows just how hated my kind are, Hades must hate them even more than the rest if she masked my wings.

I looked around the room that I was in. Marble walls that were cracked and broken surrounded me. Once colorful tiles were laid on the floor cracked and dull. A settee and a bed, large enough for one person to lie comfortably were across the doors. Red blankets and rugs covered the room. Tapestries showing off fierce battle scenes hung from the walls. So this is how a Goddess of Discord liked to decorate her room.

I walked further into the room. I had come for something and I was determined to get it. Eris just didn't know how much she was helping me out.

I stared to dig in a trunk that ended up just being dresses and tunics. I moved on to boxes of weapons and relics that had been used in previous battles and wars. One my last attempt to find something that was solid silver that belonged to Eris, I started to look at her mirror stand. I opened a drawer and found a bejeweled case. Rubies and emeralds decorated to top and sides. I opened it and found exactly what I was looking for: a silver dagger with a braided, silver hilt.

I grabbed the dagger and hid it in my tunic shirt. If I could get out of Tartartus and back to Heaven, I could infuse the silver and get rid of the Goddess that was arguing with the Lord of the Underworld.

I started to study the tapestries on the walls and calm my excited nerves. If Eris opened the doors and saw me giddy with happiness, she'd suspect that I am up to something. I had to calm myself and I had made perfect timing because Eris opened the doors moments after I started to look at the Battle of Troy on a large tapestry that was beside the bed.

"I'm sorry to cut your visit short, but it looks like I have business to attend to. I am sorry Angel. I am sure that you can find your way back to your home without my guidance."

I exited to room and noticed that Hades was staring at the globe, completely unaware of my presence. Eris opened the gates and I exited. I took one last look to make sure Hades wasn't paying me any mind before I unfolded my wings and I took off towards home.


	10. The Truth Be Told

I watched Angel Boy fly away from my home and me…and away from danger. I had almost had a heart attack when Hades arrived unannounced. I had barely covered Dimitri's wings when I had to change the room back to the usual darkness that Hades was used to.

I turned back to Hades. He was studying the world so I knew that he hadn't seen Dimitri fly thank god. He'd know that I was up to something if he had.

"Eris, I don't think you understand the severity of this whole agenda. The Angels or Gods only need one piece of sharp, solid, silver to change you. That isn't exactly a rare thing to come across," Hades pointed out.

I stared at Hades in disbelief. "The Fates only said a stake! A stake, Hades. The Fates are never wrong!" I was getting hysterical.

"They corrected themselves. I called them to a meeting about a soul that was fighting to stay alive. After they cut his thread of life they told me that a change in the future has occurred. It will be a silver knife at the hand of a lover that will kill your immortality."

I fell into my chair that had appeared behind me. My hair floated around my face and hung down my back and off my shoulders. I stared wide-eyed at hem of my dress.

"You should be fine for a little while longer," Hades started out. "You don't have a lover yet, do you?"

I stared at him, masking my fear. "Of course not. That would be preposterous."

"Then you are safe." Hades made his way to the gates. He turned back before leaving. "Just try to stay out of trouble and you will be fine."

After the gates of Tartarus closed behind Hades, I put my face in my hands. I was breaking down, the first of its kind. I was normally calm cool and collected, but now, I was as emotional as a worthless mortal.

I looked up at my monsters and muttered exactly what my cold, black heart was telling me. "I'm falling for an Angel and he will be the one to kill me."


	11. The Real Danger

I flew home as fast as my wings could carry me, which, in all honesty, wasn't that fast. I landed just outside of the rooms for messenger Angels and ran inside. I found Ivan reading a book that he was able to find on one of his trips to Earth.

"I got it!" I announced breathlessly. I felt my grin spread even wider at my accomplishment.

Ivan looked at me questioningly. "You got what?"

I pulled the dagger out of my tunic and held it up in triumph. "The dagger of Eris. The solid, silver we need to turn her mortal."

Ivan stared at the dagger as if it was the solution to all of our problems. Then again, it was.

"This is big. This is…monumental! You really are going to finish her off!"

"Yes, but we need to move fast. I heard that the Gods have the same idea. Where is Christian and Adrian?"

"Christian is working, I'll go get him. You might find Adrian in the guardian barracks," Ivan said as he headed towards the door.

I put the dagger away and went off to find Adrian. He was right where Ivan told me he would be. He was sitting around a table with Lissa and Mia, another guardian.

"Adrian," I called.

He looked up at me with interest. "Dimitri, what are you doing here? I thought you were out with our dear friend Eris."

"I was, but I found what I was looking for. I need you for a moment. I need a guardian's help."

Adrian didn't need to be told twice. He leapt up and followed me back to my room. Ivan and Christian were waiting for us when we arrived.

"How do you infuse Angel Magic into something?" Ivan asked. "I know I told you to do it, but how?"

"You need three Angel from different districts to infuse it. That is why Adrian, Christian, and I are here. Adrian has the power of a guardian, Christian, of death, and I of a messenger." I explained as I pulled the dagger out again.

The three of us touched the silver knife with our fingers and the dagger hovered in the air. Light colors erupted from our hands in went into the silver as the magic began to absorb. When the magic had filled the metal, it fell to the cloudy floor.

I lifted it up and inspected it. Nothing seemed different about the dagger. It was just slightly heavier from all the magic in it. I smiled at me companions. We had done it. The smiles on my friends' faces told me that they were just as happy and excited as I was.

"When can you go back to Eris' to finish her off?" Christian asked.

"I was thinking about visiting tonight. She'd have time to get over Hades' unannounced visit and I can get it over with. In the morning, there will be no more Goddess of Discord."

"Just make it quick and painless to her. She'll fall from Grace and when she does, she may be different than she is now," Adrian advised.

I nodded before I pocketed the dagger and flew back to the gates of Tartarus.

I landed just outside the gates of Eris' realm. I took a deep breath and entered. I found the room that had the Earth floating in it as soon as I stepped through the old, metal gates. Eris was nowhere to be found.

"Eris?" I called out. I needed to find her for this plan to work. I had to find her.

I flew around the area searching the stars for the Goddess. I called out her name again until I heard someone whisper something.

"Dimitri?"

I looked to my left to see Eris looking at me puzzled. She came through the stars until we were face to face.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had to find you to make sure that Hades hadn't upset you too much," I replied. I tried to make it as sincere as possible.

"I am perfectly fine, but you need to leave if you don't want to be Angel Chow. The Gods are coming soon , I can feel it." Eris looked around us. Fear flashed across her dark eyes. I never thought that I would see fear in the Goddess' eyes. My heart went out to her.

"I fear no God. I am an Angel of the Lord, I will be fine," I proclaimed with as much courage as I could muster.

"Even God won't save you from what Zeus plans to do. You need to leave, Dimitri before-"

Eris was cut off by a loud bang. Stone and metal flew around us and we both shielded our eyes and head from the flying debris. When we looked up, Zeus, Ares, the God of war, and Athena, the Goddess of fairness and wisdom were standing in front of us. Anger, revenge, and death were the only things that these Gods and Goddess had in mind.

I suddenly understood why Eris was so frightened. Death by an Angel was nothing compared to death by a God.


	12. Death by Love

I stared at Zeus, Ares, and Athena in shock. This was really happening. They were here to kill me and my immortality and they were not leaving until they had their way. There was no way out for me.

"Eris!" Zeus thundered. " You have been charged by the Gods and Goddesses of Mount Olympus and have been sentenced to death."

So much anger, so much conviction, so much power in Zeus' voice. His stoney eyes glared at me with such hatred that, for once, in my entire existence, I was frightened. When Hades told me that the Fates were wrong that small amount of fear was only a puddle compared to the endless ocean that was now crushing down on me.

"On what charges have I been found guilty?" I was surprised how strong my voice sounded as I asked the silly question. I knew what I was guilty of. No one insults Zeus and gets away with it. I was just surprised that it took them three days to come after me.

"Treason against Zeus," Athena answered. Her tone of voice told me that this was an extremely serious matter. Then again, she always spoke in such a way.

"If you let us do this now without a fight, I'll make it as painless as possible," Ares sneered. I knew that he hated me for causing so much war without his permission so his promise of a painless death was a lie.

"And what makes you think that I would do a thing like that?" I asked. My hands went to my hips and I felt my normal bravado come back. I was feeling cocky and confident again. My hair floated around me in its usual, dark way.

"Eris."

I turned to see Dimitri standing behind me. He had barely spoken my name in warning. The look in his soft eyes and the way that his hand was outstretched towards me told me that he feared for me. He cared for me.

"What is this?" Zeus demanded, dividing a look between the two of us. "An Angel? In Tartarus?" Eris, you have gone too far!"My whole realm shook violently as Zeus' anger reverberated off the walls.

"He is the least of our problems," Athena said dismissively. "Eris, Goddess of Chaos and Discord, you are hereby sentenced to death. Do you have any last requests?"

Ares came forwards and raised a sword. A solid, silver sword that glowed with the power of the Olympic Gods.

I looked at Dimitri. His face and body showed how much he didn't want this. His eyes spoke to my heart in a way that nothing had ever before. He took a step towards me and I turned my face towards my executors. A traitor tear slid down my cheek.

I stared Zeus in the eye, completely ignoring his little minions. I squared my shoulders and held my head up high.

"The only thing that I have to say is that you will miss me when I am gone, and you will regret this, Zeus, God of Thunder and Olympus. My death will not mean nothing."

I gave him a cruel grin before I stared at the silver sword that was about to go through the thin fabric of my dress and though my body. I closed my eyes and waited. The only thoughts went through my mind was how much I loathed Zeus, hoe much I curse the Fates for their false gift of foresight, and how much I wish that Dimitri didn't have to watch me die.

I took a deep breath the steady my pounding heart as I heard Ares' armor clatter together as he drew the sword back, ready to deliver its death blow. A battle cry erupted from the God of War as he went to stab me. I was so close to death. I felt ready.

"NO!"

I turned around and snapped my eyes open. It was to most Earth-shattering decision of my existence.

The moment that I turned to answer Dimitri's outburst, a cold metal slipped into the skin of my torso. I stared in surprise into those brown eyes that I had come to love as the words of Hades rang in my eyes.

_It will be a silver knife at the hand of a lover that will kill your immortality._

I looked down to see a silver dagger, _my _silver dagger, sticking out of my body. Too stunned and lightheaded to do anything, I collapsed onto the stoney floor. I barely registered that the room had changed to the decaying hall that I had met with Dimitri in.

The Gods seemed to have evaporated from my world. The only thing that I could see was Dimitri. His eyes, his lips, his long, glossy hair, and the most beautiful and stunning pair of wings that were his. Powerful, strong, and pure just like him. He was all that I saw as I felt my blood and life seep slowly from my body.

"Eris?" Dimitri asked as he moved a lock of hair away from my collarbone. He caressed my cheek, his thumb brushed my lower lip.

"Angel," I whispered in response. I couldn't manage any more volume for my strength was failing me.

I reached up to touch Dimitri's upper arm but stopped short when a hot, searing pain shot through my body. I gasped at the sudden pain. My body burned from the inside out. So this was what it felt like to have your immortality die at the hands of Angel Magic.

I felt the heat and pain drain from my body. I looked up at Dimitri for what felt like the last time before my eyes closed and I felt into the stone beneath me.


	13. A New Name

I stared wide-eyed at Eris' still form. She didn't move. She didn't breathe. She was gone. I looked from her still body to her bejeweled dagger that was in my hand. Bright red blood dripped from he blade and gathered into a puddle by her hand.

"Master Angel," Athena spoke, "thank you for your help. As a reward, we will not harm you and we will take our leave."

I didn't look up from Eris' body as I heard the Gods leave Tartarus. The only thing that held my attention was the body of the woman that I loved.

I dropped the dagger and my head fell into my hands. Hot tears fell unmercifully. I loved Eris and I had killed her. The Angel Magic hadn't worked. If it did, Eris' mortal self would have woken up by now.. It hadn't yet. I killed the woman I loved and there was nothing for me to do but cry.

I was sobbing uncontrollably, my head resting on Eris' forehead as my hand numbly stroked her hair that was still for the first time since I had met her three days ago. The only sound that you heard was my hollow, heart-breaking sobs.

After taking a few calming breaths, I lifted my head and looked at Eris. I looked her over once before realizing that her appearance was changing. I leaped back up onto my feet as I watched in astonishment.

The black-as-night hair that Eris has was now changing to a deep, dark shade of brown. Her sharp features softened and her skin tone changed from a light shade of purple to a beautiful tan. I looked at her midriff and blanched as the stab wound and blood disappeared from sight. A moment later, Eris' chest began to rise and fall as her lungs filled with air again.

I stepped closer to Eris as she slowly stood up. I grabbed her arms and helped her upright. I moved my hands from the tops of her arms to her hands. They were warm with life. I gave them a squeeze as she opened her eyes. They were the most breath-taking shade of brown that I had ever seen. Not a milk chocolate, but too light to be a dark. They were perfect.

"Dimitri?" She asked. Her perfect, pink lips made my name sound like a prayer.

I didn't even answer her. Instead, I launched myself at her, my arms enveloping her and clutching her to me. I felt her arms wrap around my neck and latch onto my tunic.

"I love you," she whispered into my chest.

I places my hand under her chin and tipped her head back so I could see her face.

"And I love you, Eris. With all of my heart, I love you."

To prove my point, I leaned in to kiss her, but she put a delicate finger against my lips, stopping me.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused.

"I'm not a Goddess anymore. My name isn't Eris," she answered with a smile.

"Then what is is?"

She thought about it for a moment and I watched her face light up as a new name came to mind.

"Rose. My name is Rose."

I smiled at the name. It was beautiful, like her.

"I love you, Rose."

With that, I kissed her.

**Okay guys, i have ended another story! But wait! i see a sequel in the future! Look for it soon! I don't know the title yet, but just look for my name and you'll find it!**

**Lots of love, SagWarrior  
**


End file.
